parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Finding Patrick
Cast *Marlin - SpongeBob SquarePants *Coral - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Nemo - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Dory - Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Gill - Grey (Sheep & Wolves) *Bloat - Owen (Total Drama) *Peach - Katie (Paw Patrol) *Gurgle - Jimmy Neutron *Bubbles - Deadpool *Deb & Flo - Lois and Daria (Alpha & Omega) *Jacques - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) *Nigel - Fender (Robots) *Crush - Bodi and Darma (Rock Dog) *Squirt - Chase, Sylvia (Paw Patrol), Tails (Sonic), Rita (Go Hugo Go), Young Nick Wilde (Zootopia) and Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Mr. Ray - Baloo and Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Bruce - Dennis (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) *Anchor - Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) *Chum - Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) *Dentist - Mr. Bison (Street Fighter) *Darla - Playtime (Baldi's Basics) *Tad - Whyatt Beanstalk/Super Why (Super Why!) *Pearl - Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) *Sheldon - Dash Parr (The Incredibles) *Bob - Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) *Ted - Max Tennyson (Ben 10) *Bill - Jack Beanstalk (Super Why!) *Fish School - Power Rangers *Mike Wazowski - Corn (Corn and Peg) *Barracuda - Reptile (Mortal Kombat) *Jimmy - Boots (Dora the Explorer) *Krill - Sheep (Mary Poppins) *Whale - Ultraman Dark (Ultraman Series) *Seagulls - Zombies (Paranorman) *Barbara Sherman - Brenda (Smallfoot) *A Boy in the Waiting Room - Chris (Sonic X) *A Boy's Mother in the Waiting Room - Miranda (Blue's Clues) *A Man in the Waiting Room - Uncle Grandpa *A Girl in the Waiting Room - Daisy (Dora the Explorer) Gallery Spongebob-squarepants3.png|SpongeBob SquarePants as Marlin Sandy Cheeks.png|Sandy Cheeks as Coral Patrick Star (ROVIO).png|Patrick Star as Nemo JennyXJ-9.png|Jenny Wakeman as Dory Grey.png|Grey as Gill Owen Daycare.jpeg|Owen as Bloat Katie with her hands out.png|Katie as Peach Jimmy Neutron 2.jpg|Jimmy Neutron as Gurgle Deadpool.png|Deadpool as Bubbles Lois from Alpha and Omega.jpg|Lois Daria.jpg|and Daria as Deb/Flo Barry B. Benson.jpg|Barry B. Benson as Jacques Fender-robots-2 29.jpg|Fender as Nigel RDbodi.PNG|Bodi RDdarma.PNG|and Darma as Crush Chase as santa claus.jpg|Chase, Sylvia (1).png|Sylvia, TSR Tails.png|Tails, RITA.png|Rita, Zootopia young nick wilde by giuseppedirosso-da3f6vf.jpg|Young Nick Wilde Young Tod.png|and Young Tod as Squirt Baloo the Sloth Bear.png|Baloo Bagheera the Black Leopard.gif|and Bagheera as Mr. Ray Dennis (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie).png|Dennis as Bruce 353161-71399-sub-zero.jpg|Sub-Zero as Anchor Scorpion.jpeg|Scorpion as Chum M-bison-street-fighter-x-tekken.jpg|M. Bison as Dr. Phillip Sherman/Dentist PlaytimeModel (1).png|Playtime as Darla Whyatt-beanstalk-super-why-0.56.jpg|Whyatt Beanstalk/Super Why as Tad Gwen (Ben 10 (2016)).jpg|Gwen Tennyson as Pearl Mr Dash incredibles 2.png|Dash Parr as Sheldon Mr incredible 3d model c4d max obj fbx ma lwo 3ds 3dm stl 1777289 o.png|Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible as Bob Grandpa Max.jpg|Max Tennyson as Ted Jack Beanstalk (from The Boy who Cried Wolf).png|Jack Beanstalk as Bill Edenian Rangers.png|Power Rangers as Fish School It's Corn PNG.png|Corn as Mike Wazowski Reptile Render.png|Reptile as Barracuda Boots Looking For Mimo.png|Boots as Jimmy Marry Poppins Returns Sheeps.png|Sheep as Krill Ultraman Tiga Tiga Dark Render 4.png|Ultraman Dark as Whale Paranorman-zombies.jpg|Zombies as Seagulls Brenda.jpeg|Brenda as Barbara Sherman Mr Chris (Sonic).png|Chris as A Boy in The Waiting Room Miranda-Pic.jpg|Miranda as A Boy's Mother in The Waiting Room Uncle Grandpa.png|Uncle Grandpa as A Man in the Waiting Room Daisyissocute(OK).PNG|Daisy as A Girl in The Waiting Room Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:SpongeBob SquarePants x Jenny Wakeman